


When I Said Take Me to The Moon, I Never Meant Take Me Alone

by commiecricket



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Dream Smp, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Sad, no beta we die like everyone at the festival, this is my first fic on ao3 help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commiecricket/pseuds/commiecricket
Summary: 𝘪 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘦‘𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶,𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘴.𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘦.—a short character study of the dream smp.title and description are from Rät by Penelope Scott!
Relationships: None
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	When I Said Take Me to The Moon, I Never Meant Take Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> first work on ao3! let’s go :)
> 
> i also have this poster on my tumblr! @/commiecricket, shameless self-promotion lmao.
> 
> it’s pretty short, but im decently proud of this work! i hope you enjoy it :)

The masked god. Sitting upon his blood-stained throne, battleaxe swinging towards the sworn enemies he once called his friends.

A short hooded figure. A long black tail curls around him as the screams of bloodshed sound below him. All he ever wanted was a friend.

The arsonist snuffs out his match. He tightens the ash-stained bandana around his forehead as he turns away from the smoking remains of what was once a country.

A previously-sleeping figure blinks awake. The sound of screams and pleads for mercy echo from outside his window. He smiles, and lets his eyes flutter closed. 

The raven-haired king. Crowned with victory and success, the benefits drowned out by loss and regret.

A humble baker. Her endless loyalty and kindness turned away in favor of war and spite.

An unhinged exile. A brother; a son. A guitar, worn from years of use, collects dust as he slams his bloody fist against a chipped wooden button.

Two boys, blonde and brunette. Just wanting things to go back the way they once were, now with nobody to rely on but eachother.

A pair of fox ears twitch at a sound in the forest. He turns around, scans his surroundings, and goes back to his frantic writings.

Fingers come up to nervously clutch at the threads of a cyan beanie. He stares at the wall with bloodshot eyes, and wonders if he will ever be on the right side of history.

The warrior twists his pink hair into a braid. Torn between loyalty and chaos, he would do anything to put this life far behind him.

The ram-horned emperor rises above his subjects, gold-rimmed eyes gazing down below with a malicious grin.

The show has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think, if you’d like! comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
